Bedtime Story
by soymilklatte
Summary: A sudden winter storm, a cozy inn, and a bedtime story.


Bedtime Story

They had been walking for, what felt like, forever but Rose was fairly certain that 'walking forever' was not something that was actually possible. The Doctor had been absolutely positive that he knew exactly where they were and exactly where the evening festivities were taking place. _"It is over this way and down past the town centre, Rose, I'm certain of it. No need to worry."_ That was what he had said. Those had been his exact words. Since he had uttered them, they had been wandering aimlessly, with Rose hoping they would be there, or anywhere, soon.

Their hands were clasped as they always were and she allowed him to lead the way as he was still insisting that he knew where they were headed, ' _I'm a Time Lord, Rose, we do not get lost._ ' Rose knew how to read him though, she knew his tells. He would occasionally adjust his already perfect cravat, tug on his velvet coat, fidget with his pocket watch, and run a hand through his long, dark curls. They were lost, completely lost, whether the Doctor wanted to admit to it or not.

She was about to suggest stopping, perhaps getting some dinner (they hadn't eaten in hours and she was beyond peckish), perhaps asking for directions or even a map, when the deluge started. In seconds, what had been comfortable, early autumn on earth type weather, had turned freezing cold winter with the sudden onslaught of hail and icy rain.

It took the Doctor less than a second to tug on her hand and yell, "Run," and even then she barely heard him over the rising winds and unforgiving hail.

They were thoroughly soaked through when a few minutes later they found shelter in a small cafe. They took off their coats and hung them on the hooks that were by the fireplace and found a small table that was placed near both the fire and a small sofa. They gave the server their order as Rose tried, seemingly in vain, to warm her hands and get some feeling back in her fingers.

"I guess it doesn't matter that we got lost and missed the party now anyway," she said, shivering.

He sighed, "We are not lost, Rose," he paused at her incredulous look. "All right, perhaps I do not know our exact location but I am absolutely certain that we were not that far off either."

She smiled and shook her head, "I really don't mind. I mean, yeah, the festival would have been fun but I was enjoying just being out with you. I always do, you know."

The Doctor smiled and was about to respond when the server returned with their tea and some freshly baked bread.

"This is a bit weird though, isn't it?"

He blinked at the apparent non sequitur and looked over to her, "What is?"

"Well, we were soaked through but my clothes are barely even damp now and they'll definitely be completely dry soon."

The Doctor nodded in understanding, "It's the atmosphere. This planet is used to sudden freezing rains and winter weather, all year long, so they developed special filters that will thoroughly dry one off in minutes. Every building on the planet has them installed. They are automatic. When the rains begin and the outside temperature falls to a certain point, the filters turn themselves on, once the storm is over, they turn off again. Rather handy system, actually, and it has saved many from falling ill or worse."

"That's brilliant. Could use those back in London." She ran her fingers through her hair, "Will we be able to get back to the TARDIS tonight?"

"We will have to wait and see unfortunately. Sometimes the storms last for a few minutes, sometimes they can last for a few days."

"A few days of hail and icy rain?"

The Doctor merely shrugged, "They're used to it. So it doesn't bother them. Oh, here comes our dinner. After we eat we'll see about the weather and if we can get home or are going to need a room."

Rose agreed and enjoyed the warmth from her soup as she allowed the fire to soothe her.

She jumped, the silence disturbed, when she felt the Doctor shift and murmur, "The storm appears to be getting worse. I am going to inquire about a room for the night."

She watched him go and realized that the fire had done an excellent job of sending her into a meditative state. She shook her head slightly to help ground herself back in reality as the Doctor returned with their room key.

"Would you like to stay down here for a bit longer or shall we head upstairs?"

"Can we get some hot cocoa sent up to our room?"

"I don't see why not."

They placed their room service order and headed up the wooden staircase that led to the guest rooms.

It only took the Doctor a moment to get the fire started in their room and it instantly created the feeling of home and comfort. Rose found a nightgown in the wardrobe and went into the en suite to change whilst the Doctor removed his coat and shoes and turned down the bed.

When she came back into the room proper, she found the Doctor lying on the mattress reading, and their hot cocoa and ginger biscuits on a tray that was sitting on the chest at the foot of the bed. She picked up the afghan from the back of the chair, made herself comfortable on the bed, and put the tray between them.

They were mostly quiet as they ate, simply enjoying being together, and allowing themselves to relax. After they finished and the tray had been taken, Rose snuggled up in the Doctor's arms. "What are we reading tonight, then?" She asked in a whisper.

"Ah, well, this is Jules Verne but I do have one or two other books if you'd prefer something else?"

She shook her head and rested it on his chest, "No, Jules Verne is fine. Makes for an adventurous bedtime story." A thought suddenly occurred to her and she lifted her head, "We should go meet him. Well, him and all of our other favourite authors." Her gaze turned questioning, "Could we do that? Go on a tour to meet authors and artists from throughout history. That's okay to do, right? It's safe, I mean."

The Doctor smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Whenever you wish, my love, whenever you wish. We can begin tomorrow if you like."

Rose smiled in response and closed her eyes as he began to read, allowing the timbre of his voice, the crackling of the fire, and the sound of the storm outside to lull her to sleep.


End file.
